


Der perfekte Plan

by Sinreti



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinreti/pseuds/Sinreti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Den perfekten Plan...gibt es nicht. Das muss auch Kíli feststellen. Aber zum Glück gibt es da seinen großen Bruder. Wenn der perfekte Plan misslingt, dann hilft nämlich nur noch Fíli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der perfekte Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Erstens kommt es anders, und zweitens als man denkt. Was Humorvolles (hoffe ich) für Zwischendurch. Zwei Teile, der zweite kommt bald.

„Fíli…“  
Fíli, gerade in Gedanken versunken, auf ihr Heim zu schlendernd, hob den Kopf und sah sich um. Es war ihm so vorgekommen, als hätte jemand seinen Namen gerufen. Oder viel eher gezischt. Da er aber niemanden sehen konnte, schüttelte er nur kurz den Kopf und nahm seine Wanderung wieder auf.  
„Fíli!“ Da, schon wieder. Wie ein leises, fast schon aggressives und auch etwas verzweifeltes Zischen. Doch dieses Mal erkannte Fíli die Stimme, schmunzelte nur in seinen blonden Bart und ging weiter, tat so, als hätte er nichts gehört. Was Kíli wohl dieses Mal angestellt hatte? Und wie lange er sich wohl zurückhielt, bis er das offensichtlich nicht zielführende leise Rufen des Namens seines Bruders einstellte und zu anderen Mitteln griff, um die erwünschte Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen? Es waren nur mehr wenige Meter, die Fíli von der Eingangstür trennten und fast glaubte er schon, dass Kíli aufgegeben hatte. Schade eigentlich.

Doch dann im letzten Moment wurde er am Oberarm gepackt und hinter das Haus, direkt zu der dort wachsenden Ulme gezerrt.  
„Hörst du schwer, oder was? Dann leih dir gefälligst Óins Hörrohr aus!“  
Augenblicklich sah er sich mit seinem Bruder konfrontiert, der ihn nun gegen den Stamm der Ulme drückte und dabei hektisch links und rechts am Baum vorbei sah, ob wohl ja niemand ihn gesehen hatte.  
„Ach, du warst das…“, stellte sich Fíli lächeln unwissend. „Was ist denn los?“

Nun wurde Kíli ruhig. Plötzlich schienen etwaige Zuseher und Späher unwichtig, während er einen Augenblick auf seinen Bruder starrte, dann das Gesicht verzog und betreten auf den Boden sah.  
„Du weißt doch, dass Onkel Thorin gestern etwas vom Markt mitgebracht hat…“, fing er dann an, sah kurz zu Fíli hoch und runzelte die Stirn, als er dessen Lächeln sah.  
Der ältere Bruder zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„Ja, nachdem du dann den gestrigen Abend so ungefähr jede halbe Stunde mit Vermutungen gefüllt hast, was genau in dem geheimnisvollen Paket sein könnte, dass unser Onkel in seinem Arbeitszimmer verstaut hat, weiß ich es. Warte…am besten hat mir gefallen, als du davon ausgegangen bist, dass es sich um eine neue, bisher unbekannte Waffe handelt…die Pfeile schießen kann und sich mit ein paar Handgriffen zum Schwert umfunktionieren lässt.“

„Ha! Genau! Du hast mich dafür ausgelacht. Aber ich hatte gar nicht so Unrecht!“  
Mit einem anklagenden Finger wedelte Kíli vor dem Gesicht eines Bruders herum, führte seine Erklärung dann weiter aus: „Es hat etwas mit Pfeilen zu tun. Und mit einem Schwert!“  
Fíli lächelte breiter.  
„Hat Thorin endlich nachgegeben, nachdem du ihn das hundertste Mal gefragt hast, was es ist?“, vermutete er, woraufhin Kíli erneut den Blick senkte und begann, an seiner Weste zu zupfen.

„Nicht direkt…“, gab er dann zu, was Fíli sofort alarmierte. Dieser Blick, diese Geste und diese Tonlage zusammen genommen, bedeuten meist, dass sein Bruder wieder etwas ausgefressen hatte.  
„Sondern?“, wollte er gedehnt wissen, lehnte sich nun seinerseits gegen den breiten Stamm in seinem Rücken und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Na, weißt du, es war so…“, holte Kíli zu einer bestimmt langatmigen Erzählung aus, mit der er dann hoffte, seinen Bruder von seiner eigentlichen Unschuld in diesem speziellen Fall zu überzeugen.  
„Es kann schon sein, dass die Tür zu Onkels Arbeitszimmer heute einmal offen war und ich mich reingeschlichen habe, um mir das Paket genauer anzusehen…“, gab er dann zu, hob den Blick und strahlte Fíli förmlich an.  
„Es ist ein neuer Bogen mit einem Köcher voller Pfeile und ein Schwert. Vielleicht Geschenke für uns!“, mutmaßte er dann, die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne gezogen und in Gedanken wohl schon irgendwo im Wald, um seinen neuen Bogen auszuprobieren.

„Und du bist erwischt worden?“, brachte ihn Fíli dann aber rigoros von seinen Ausschweifungen zurück. Kíli blinzelte einen Moment und schüttelte dann den Kopf.  
„Aber nein, wo denkst du hin? Natürlich nicht!“  
Natürlich nicht… Irgendwie bezweifelte Fíli, dass es so einfach war.  
„Schön. Gut. Wo liegt dann das Problem?“

Erneut senkte sich der Blick des Jüngeren.  
„Es könnte sein“, fing er an, die Finger bereits wieder an der Weste, „dass ich etwas im Arbeitszimmer vergessen habe. Und jetzt ist es abgeschlossen und ich kann es nicht holen. Ein Schnitzmesser, um genau zu sein.“  
„Du hast…“ Fíli konnte den Satz nicht beenden, schlug sich lieber mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. „Kíli!“  
„Ja, ja, ich weiß!“ Abwehrend hob die Kíli die Hände. „Ich musste noch in der Nähe des Arbeitszimmers sein, um zu wissen, wann ich reinschleichen kann. Also hab ich mich zum Schnitzen hier auf die Bank vor dem Haus gesetzt und die Tür offen gelassen. Man hört dann, wenn…ach, das weißt du ja selbst. Auf jeden Fall bin ich dann in das Zimmer geschlichen und hab das Messer wohl auf Onkels Schreibtisch gelegt.“

Fíli stöhnte, rieb sich über die Schläfe.  
„Also, du bist raffiniert genug, um dir so einen Plan auszudenken, schleichst dich rein und lässt dann ein Beweisstück zurück. Na gut…du bist öfter in Onkels Arbeitszimmer. Immer dann, wenn Mutter dich zum wiederholten Male schickt, ihn an den Tisch zu holen. Du könntest es ja bei einer derartigen Gelegenheit liegen gelassen haben…“, schlug Fíli vor, zuckte mit den Schultern. Bis auf die Schlamperei seines Bruders schien er da jetzt kein solches Problem zu sehen.

„Schon…“ Kíli klang wenig überzeugt. „Nur leider ist mir im Arbeitszimmer ein kleines Missgeschick passiert und…da wäre es mir recht, wenn Onkel das Messer nicht findet.“  
„Ein Missgeschick? Kíli, was hast du getan?“ Fíli klang resigniert. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass da noch mehr war.  
„Es könnte sein…“, fing er erneut an, wurde aber von Fíli mit einer Geste zum Schweigen gebracht.  
„Hör schon auf damit und sag mir lieber, was du angestellt hast.“  
Kíli seufzte.  
„Gut. Ich habe das Schwert ausgepackt und in die Hand genommen. Und dann…hab ich einen Schwerthieb damit probiert. Nur ein ganz kleiner, Fíli, ich schwöre. Aber irgendwie…hab ich dabei Mutters Gardinen erwischt. Die Klinge ist total scharf, den Stoff hab ich glatt durchtrennt.“  
Man konnte schon aus Kílis Stimme heraushören, dass er nicht sicher war, ob gerade die Freude über die wunderbare Waffe oder aber die Furcht vor Aufdeckung seiner Tat überwiegen sollte.  
„Als ich dann noch den Stoff irgendwie fangen wollte, habe ich aus Versehen Onkels halben Schreibtisch leer geräumt…das fällt ihm doch auf, Fíli. Und dann sieht er das Messer…“

„Ja…das fällt ihm auf…“, gab Fíli trocken zu.  
„Du bist ein Idiot, Kíli. Warum hast du dein Schnitzmesser überhaupt mir hineingenommen? Ich meine…“  
„Du meinst dein Schnitzmesser…“, korrigierte Kíli leise, schaute nun unter braunen, in die Stirn fallenden Haare zu Fíli hin.  
„Was…was meinst du damit, mein Schnitzmesser?“ Für einen Augenblick verschlug es Fíli die Sprache, als er die ganze Tragweite begriff.  
„Du hast *mein* Schnitzmesser in Onkels Arbeitszimmer liegen gelassen, nachdem du die halbe Einrichtung zerstört hast? Was zum…wie kannst du…Kíli!!“  
Nun fuhr er sich doch mit beiden Händen in die Haare.

„Es lag da so rum…“, fing Kíli an.  
„In meinem Zimmer!“ Empört unterbrach Fíli ihn, immerhin wusste er, wo er seine Sachen aufbewahrte.  
„Gut, es lag da in deinem Zimmer so rum. Was hätte ich denn machen sollen? Meines ist schon ganz stumpf, das hätte mir Onkel doch nie geglaubt, dass ich mit dem noch was schnitzen kann!“, verteidigte sich der braunhaarige Zwerg.  
„Ach, und da hast du dir gedacht, du nimmst einfach einmal meines. Weil das immer geschliffen ist. Weil ich mich darum kümmere!“  
Nun bekam Kíli doch einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf. Schweigen legte sich dann auf die Zwergenbrüder.

„Was machen wir jetzt?“, wollte Kíli dann irgendwann kleinlaut wissen, während er mit den Zehen Muster in das Gras zeichnete. Fíli seufzte.  
„Wir holen das Schnitzmesser aus dem Arbeitszimmer, bevor Onkel und Mutter wieder da sind…“, beschloss Fíli. Kílis Augen leuchteten auf.

*+*+*+*

Ihr Ziel sollten die Zwergenbrüder nicht erreichen. Der Tag endete mit einem stecken gebliebenen Dietrich im Türschloss des Arbeitszimmers, einem abgebrochenen Fensterknauf, einem eingeschlagenen Fenster und der Tatsache, dass sich das Schnitzmesser während der Rettungsaktion bereits sicher verwahrt in der Tasche von Thorins Tunika befunden hatte. Unnütz zu sagen, dass weder der eine noch der andere Bruder straffrei ausging.


End file.
